10 Reasons Why
by BlueSkyBlue
Summary: Series of one shots. Contains stuff like yaoi so don't like don't read. Was a random idea. 10 Reasons Why... Open to more suggestions for more 10 Reasons Why... Rated T just in case
1. -Akashi doesn't have a girlfriend

Konnichiwa, minna-san! BlueSkyBlue a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka is back presenting you guys a oneshot KnB fanfic! Now, this is an idea taken from a Maplestory fanfction, so credits go to the author of that fic, I forgot his/her name, dangit. And another note on is, I'm sorry for not updating my Sacred Heart fanfic, but finals are coming up soon so I need to work hard. I'll probably update one more chapter before the finals and for the whole next month, I won't be updating until my finals are done. Still, I hope you guys would love this fic! Sit down, relax, and enjoy!~

* * *

**10 reasons why Akashi doesn't have a Girlfriend**

1\. Kise

Akashi's father is always trying to set him up with a girl. The first time it happened was with a girl named Chiharu. They were strolling in a park when they bumped into Kise, who was as always, surrounded by loads of fangirls. However, one look from Akashi scared them away, leaving behind a relieved Kise.

"Ryouta," Akashi said.

Kise's face suddenly lit up. "Akashi-chi! I didn't know you were here!" he eyed Chiharu. "And this is-?"

"Chiharu, meet Kise Ryouta, a friend of mine. Ryouta, this is my 'girlfriend', Chiharu," Akashi introduced, emphasizing on the word 'girlfriend', as if he was signalling something to Kise.

Kise nodded and broke into a smile. Handing over a red rose he produced out of thin air to Chiharu, he winked and said, "A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady. How are you today, m'lady?"

Chiharu blushed and accepted the rose. "T-Thank you. I-I'm fine."

Akashi never saw Chiharu anymore after that day. She was busy chasing after Kise. He smirked. Forcing Kise to perfect copy Phantom from Maplestory sure did pay off.

* * *

2\. Aomine

"I have basketball practice, I assume you can wait for me here?" Akashi said to Rika Sasaki. This was not a question, but a statement.

Rika nodded eagerly. She can't wait to see her 'boyfriend', the infamous captain of the Generation of Miracles, play basketball.

It was three long hours before the practice ended. Bathing in sweat, the players made their way to the bench area. One of them, a tanned boy with navy hair approached her.

"Satsuki, hand me my towel," he demanded, opening his soda can.

Annoyed, Rika retorted. "I'm not Satsuki, whoever that is."

The guy landed his gaze on her. "Then you must be one of those girls. Well, you are not my type, I prefer girls with big boobs."

"I don't care about your fantasy girls," Rika snapped. "I'm Akashi-kun's girlfriend."

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Akashi's? Why would he want such an ugly girl like you?"

Angriky, Rika stormed away. Akashi never saw her again too. But one thing is made clear: You never know, Ahomine's rudeness and idiocy can sometimes save the day.

* * *

3\. Midorima

"When is your birthdate? What are your hobbies? What..." Shawamura Ayumi kept pestering Akashi who was playing shogi with Midorima. When questioned by Midorima, she revealed that she's a Taurus.

After losing the 100th game, Midorima stood up to leave as he had errands to do.

"See you, Akashi," he paused. "By the way, Oha-Asa stated that Taurus's are never compatible with Saggitaurus's, nanodayo, you will experience bad luck today." He then left, leaving behind a confused Ayumi and a smirking Akashi.

Sure enough, Ayumi's driver's car broke down after that. Her handbag got pickpocketed and she slipped on mud. She wanted to buy some clothes but her credit card was canceled and in the end, Akashi had to lend her his clothes. Furiously, Ayumi threw her muddy clothes to Akashi and stormed out. "I should have listened to the green head guy!" she snapped. Just as she stormed off, a basketball hit her on her head and she turned around to give the random guy a scolding, Instead, her words halted and she stared at the guy. Is this fate?

A week later, Akashi met Ayumi clinging onto an annoyed Midorima, claiming that he's her new boyfriend, with a very, very jealous Takao behind them.

* * *

4\. Murasakibara (and Himuro)

Akashi and Kirigaya Yuki were eating in a restaurant when Murasakibara and Himuro decided to join in. They were having a very 'nice' meal, with Yuki eating her beef steak, Akashi slicing his chicken into pieces, Murasakibara and his mountain of desserts and Himuro settling just for a glass of ice lemon tea.

It was a very quiet meal. Yuki kept eyeing Murasakibara's desserts, wondering worriedly whether Akashi is able to pay for all the food.

To her horror, Akashi's phone rang and he had to leave all of the sudden, leaving her behind with the, the, the, the food monster!

The next day, Akashi received a phone call from Yuki who wasted no time yelling her head of at him about Murasakibara and his big appetite.

"How DARE YOU?! His meal alone coated 516,890845 yen! He PRACTICALLY used up my monthly allowance!" Yuki yelled at Akashi. She then ended the call and severed all ties she had with Akashi, even refusing the cheque Akashi offered to recover her 'loss'.

* * *

5\. Kuroko

After a round of truth or dare, Hino Aki was dared to go on a date with Akashi to the "Haunted Mansion" minigame. They were both walking into the mansion when a scary joker face popped out from the ceiling. Aki squealed. Akashi just stayed silent. Not wanting to be made fun by an Akashi, Aki tried to stay cool, telling herself everything was fake. That is, until Akashi excused himself to go to a nearby toilet.

Aki was standing on the spot with her eyes clenched tight muttering, "It's alright" over and over again when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, thinking it was Akashi but came face-to-face with a very pale face wearing a bloody shirt.

"Ano... Are you lost?"

Aki stared at the 'ghost' for a while, before shrieking and running away.

"Tetsuya, what are you daoing here? Where's Aki?"

The 'ghost' turned to see Akashi coming back from the toilet.

"She ran away."

"What's that on your shirt?"

Kuroko held up a paintbrush. "I was painting the walls red, some just got on my shirt."

* * *

6\. Momoi

A slim body, showing off her naturally beautiful curves, with very, very large breasts. A petite look with long pink hair. A girl any guy would die for. Her grace and movements are like a goddess's.

After meeting her, Fujimoto Haruka practically dragged Akashi across the room, leaving behind a confused visiting Momoi behind and hissed, "You expect me to believe she's only your manager?"

* * *

7\. His Parents (since there is no mention of his parents in the anime, this is all made up. I'm not following the manga even though I read it. XD)

Akashi's mother, Akashi Ayuka, was absolutely delighted when he brought his lab partner, Irie Kotoko, home to finish their homework. However, Ayuka dragged Kotoko with her and started dressing her up, squealing like a fangirl at her 'cuteness'.

Kotoko never went near Akashi again.

Akashi's father, Akashi Akita, on the other hand had reacted badly when another lab partner, Kinomiya Sakura visited.

"She's too fat," he had said. "And she's taller then you. You must have a girl shorter than you! What position did she get in class? Is she...-" Akashi's father continued rambling.

Offended, Sakura left.

"Ha, look at her. If she really wanted to be an Akashi, she'd have stood up to me," Akita reprimanded.

"Otou-san," Akashi snipped his scissors dangerously. "She's my lab partner, we're supposed to finish a project together."

"Oh," Akita stopped. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

* * *

8\. His eyes

After the whole Emperor Eye ordeal, Akashi has mismatched eyes. Since he had the 'habit' of staring at people in the eye when he ask *ahem*, I mean, orders them, this became a good advantage to scare off more girls. The first time it happened was with a girl called Chie Yukiko. Akashi was doing his homework with an annoying Kise with him. Staring at Yukiko in the eye, Akashi ordered' her to lend him her RED scissors. He then used the scissors to 'accidentally' cut off Kise's hair. The girl ran away, telling Akashi to keep the scissors.

The next few days, rumors spread around the school about Akasi's eyes. Some say he uses a pair of scissors to gouge out someone's eyes and replaced it with his. Some say he tortures and kills people with scissors.

Akashi 'ordering' Midorima to lend him his scissors immediately shut them up;.

* * *

9\. His "Dark" side (which he shows all the time)

Akashi was in his room when his phone vibrated. He checked it and saw a Facebook notification.

_Aomine Daiki has a new status: How do ya kill an annoying guy?"_

Akashi smirked, his fingers started to type a comment on the status.

_Akashi Seijuro: First you slowly rip off his hands and cut off his legs. Then gouge his eyes out and cut out his tongue. Dig out his organs, while doing this, spill salt and alcohol on all his wounds and then you carver out his heart. =)_

As soon as all the girls who added Akashi to their Facebook saw the comment, they immediately blocked him. But that was all...

_Kise Ryouta: Aomine-chi, Akashi-chi, how could you?! Uwaaaaaa! Why is everyone being so mean to meeeeeeeeee?! T^T T^T T^T #sad #deppression #suicide #foreveralone_

_Midorima Shintaro: Who says the annoying guy is you?_

_Takao Kazunari: Shin-chan is so tsun-tsun!_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: On the other hand, why don't you just confess to him?_

_Aomine Daiki: Tetsu!_

* * *

10\. And because he has a...

Akashi took a sip of his tofu soup and stared at the person in front of him.

"How is your meal, Tetsuya?"

The teal haired boy looked at his empty glass. "Can I have some more milkshakes?"

Akashi gave a small smile at his antics. "Just one more. You have already finished your 15th one just now."

"Gomen, Akashi-kun, I just couldn't help myself," Kuroko looked down.

"Anything for you Tetsuya, and what did I tell you before? Call me Seijuro," Akashi clucked his tongue.

"A-, I mean Seijuro-kun," Kuroko blushed a little.

"Yes?"

"Nothing really."

Akashi's phone vibrated suddenly and he checked his notifications. He smirked. "Looks like Daiki and Ryouta got together after all."

"Speaking of reationships, what about the girls your father set you up with?" Kuroko asked.

Akashi smirked again. "I got some 'help' in getting rid of them."

Kuroko nodded in understanding. "I was afraid one of them might take you away," he pouted.

"How many times did I tell you?" Akashi got up and took Kuroko by the hand. "No one can take me away, except you, for you are mine."

"Hai, Aka-, I mean, Seijuro-kun," Kuroko replied, blushing again.

"Aishiteru, Tetsuya," Akashi said as he pulled up and closer to him.

Kuroko's blush deepened. "I love you too, Seijuro-kun," he whispered.

And together, they shared a sweet long kiss.

... boyfriend by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya

* * *

ANNNNNNNDDDDDD THAT'S IT! Done! Nooow, I am open to more 10 reasons requests to any sort of KnB characters or anime as long as i know them. BUT, I will only update after next month as stated at the beginning: I have finals. Thanks for reading this fic and please leave a review! Please don't fire if I got some mistakes here and there, I have tried my best! Till next time ~~

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	2. Author's Note

Hello, minna! Ok, first things first, I've read the suggestions for more 10 reasons why... One of them inspired me but that is what I'm concerned about. Should I make this fanfic into a 10 reason series or should I write the other 10 reasons as other fanfictions? As of now, my friends and I have decided to do this 10 reasons fanfiction together and if I change this into a series, there will be no fuss and all will posted here. But that is up to you guys, do you want to make this into a series, or do you want me to post the others as a oneshot? This depends on what you guys think. I am happy to entertain people with my fanfics, even though there are many better writers out there... Please do PM me with replies but if you don't have an account, you can leave it in a review. As always, majority wins.

As a spoiler, I will give you guys what 10 reasons I will be doing next, inspired by denOden:

10 Reasons why Momoi is Still Single

Is that a spoiler? Anyway, that's all I have to say, Ja~~

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	3. -Momoi is still single

**Konnichiwaaaaa~~! BlueSkyBlue is back with another 10 Reasons Why...! After the last update which is actually an author's notes, only two people said that I should make this into a series, and the others just said nothing. I gained more follows and favourites for this fanfiction... But that did not solve anything so I just went on with what the two people suggested: Making this fanfic into a series and all you have to do now is click the NEXT button, which is at the right beside the review box. Easy to find right? Anyway, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: ONLY IN MY DREAMS, CAN I OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE. ONLY IN MY DREAMS. **

* * *

10 Reasons Why Momoi is Still Single (inspired by den0den)

Satsuki Momoi is the perfect girl any boy would die for. She has fair skin and pink, waist long hair, curves and super duper large breasts. Overall, PERFECT. She still remains single. Why? There are ten reasons, and this explains all.

* * *

1\. Kise

"Ki-chan~!" Momoi sang out, skipping towards the blonde. "Congrats on your latest modeling career!"

Kise was talking to his director, Fubuki Yazu. He looked up at the mention of his name.

"Ah, Momoi-chi! Arigatou~!"

His director slackjawed at the sight of Momoi.

"Who is this pretty miss?" He asked.

Kise gave a dazzling smile. "Momoi-chi, meet my director, Fubuki Yazu. Fubuki-san, this is my friend, Satsuki Momoi."

"Please to meet you, Fubuki-san~~!" Momoi cheerfully held out her hand. "Ki-chan told me a lot about you!"

"H-he d-did?!" Yazu stammered as he looked at Kise then Momoi again.

It is obvious that Yazu has fallen for Momoi, and has fallen hard. Stuttering and stammering, he talked to her while they walked out of the building.

Thundering footsteps were heard. Kise and Momoi who were used to this got out of the way of the incoming horde of fan girls. Yazu, unfortunately, got caught in the stampede. Brushing dirt off his suit as he got up, he scanned around for Momoi. He was unable to spot her as both Kise and Momoi were surrounded by fangirls.

"Kise-kun! Can I get your autograph?"

"OHMAGERD! IS THAT A GIRL I SEE WITH HIM?!"

"Is she your girlfriend?".

"She's so pretty!"

"You two look really nice as a couple."

Yazu walked away, heart broken. Figures, Kise as usual leaving out the important stuff and only introducing Momoi as a 'friend'. He should've known better, but Kise should've just told him Momoi was his girlfriend...

* * *

2\. Kuroko

Come on, everyone knows that Kuroko isn't the most noticeable guy ever. People who walk pass Momoi talking to Kuroko either thought Momoi was insane for talking to herself or ran away, thinking that Kuroko is a ghost.

I mean, some might even think that Momoi is trying to hit on a ghost.

OK, that is making me have a bad image...

* * *

3\. Aomine

As many know, Aomine and Momoi are childhood friends. It is an everyday thing for Momoi to act like a mother hen to Aomine. However this one day was another story...

"Satsuki. I want a can drink."

Momoi immediately bought a can drink and handed it to Aomine.

"Satsuki, I need a massage."

Aomine continued ordering Momoi around for the rest of the day. The Touou basketball team just stared at them, wordless. Even the Kaijou High basketball team had nothing to say when they came for a practice match with them, though Kise was silently fuming that he was supposed to be the one giving his 'Daiki-chi' massages.

One would think, why in the world would Momoi treat Aomine like that? Some assumed that they both took a step into their relationship and Aomine is abusing his power over Momoi. Some just dismissed it, saying everything would be back to normal the next day. Needless to say, those who thought that Aomine and Momoi are in a relationship had their hearts broken and they gave up on their love for Momoi.

Aomine smirked. Momoi may be intelligent and knows all about basketball players and their skills, but he KNEW that Midorima wouldn't have the guts to confess to Takao. Winning a bet against Momoi sure was a good thing.

* * *

4\. Midorima

It is not a surprise for the Shuutoku basketball club when Midorima turns up every single day in practice, clutching his daily lucky items with him. Nope, not at all. They are used to Midorima and his quirky ways. It was a surprise for them though, when Momoi tagged along with him one day and no lucky item was found in his left hand.

One sentence explains it all.

"She's my lucky item for a week."

Everyone sweat dropped. That was the typical Midorima alright. What did Oha Asa predict this time? That he needed to have a pink, cheerful girl with big boobs?

Halt those thoughts... Just thinking about that made them nosebleed...

For the whole week, Momoi studied in Shuutoku High as a transfer student. For the whole week, Momoi followed Midorima everywhere he went. Why she would do so puzzled people, is it because Midorima bribed her with something? Or is it because she and Midorima are officially a thing? One thing was made sure, she was always constantly annoying Midorima with her "Midorin!"

When approached by guys trying to woo Momoi, Midorima however always "just happened to have something dangerous" and used said item with his ultra 100% shooting skill to hit said person. News soon spread around the school that Midorima is a protective boyfriend. If only they knew Midorima was gay… When asked by a jealous Takao why he would do that for Momoi, Midorima answered with, "My lucky item must constantly be by my side" and "It is a man's job to protect a lady". How tsundere.

Much to the amusement of the principal of Shuutoku High, more than a half of the populations of the guys in his school were left broken-hearted by the end of the week. That would teach them to pursue any love interests until they grow up. Man, was everyone relieved when Momoi returned to Touou High at the week.

Midorima turned up with Nigou in hand the next week.

* * *

5\. Murasakibara

Murasakibara and Momoi were walking in a park when a random guy went up to her to confess his undying love to her.

"Shut up." Murasakibara said in between munching his beloved snacks. "I'll crush you."

Stuttering, the random guy ran away.

Then, yet another random guy came up to woo Momoi.

"I'll crush you," Murasakibara growled out again.

That random guy ran away too.

After that, a group of noisy girls passed by.

Angered for some reason, Murasakibara started yelling. "I'LL CRUSH EVERYONE WHO DISTURBS MY EATING TIME! I WANT MY SNACKS QUICK SO I CAN GO BACK TO MURO-CHIN!"

The group ran away.

From then on, NO ONE dared to go near Murasakibara and Momoi, for fear that they will suddenly turn monstrous and crush them.

I mean, who would dare go near Murasakibara in the first place? He's practically a titan!

* * *

6\. Akashi

No one dared to go near Momoi when she's with Akashi. I mean, who would want to go near a guy who has mismatched eyes and a murderous aura, happens to be a scissors maniac and also the spawn of the demon king? No one, except the Generation of Miracles. That includes Momoi, of course.

* * *

7. Her association with the Touou basketball team

As a manager of the Touou basketball team, Momoi is constantly seen surrounded by the team in school. Apart from the teachers, no one actually dares to go near the group. With the creepy Imayoshi and the out-of-ordinary members, people actually think twice before approaching them.

That, and they do not like to face Sakurai's continuous strings of "Gomen nasai!"s. Who would even like to be with an apologetic mushroom anyway? Oh yea, the Touou basketball team.

* * *

8\. Her boobs

Ummm… this is hard to explain…..

In short, look at them.

They are literally screaming out, "I've seen much better guys than you."

* * *

9\. Her intensive knowledge

(This is explained in a conversation)

_GUY: (approaches Momoi) Hi._

_MOMOI: Oh, I know you! You…(rants out every single detail about the guy including his family background to his daily activities)_

_GUY: ….._

_MOMOI: Am I right? *smiles sweetly*_

_GUY: *literally runs away*_

I mean, which guy wants to be with a girl who knows every single detail about him?

* * *

10\. She refused every single offer

Anyone who confesses to Momoi immediately gets rejected with a simple "I have a boyfriend".

The thing is, who is her boyfriend?

_The present day…_

_"Tetsu-kun~! Can you be my boyfriend?" cried Momoi as she chased after Kuroko._

It is a wonder Akashi hasn't punished Momoi for chasing after HIS boyfriend.

* * *

**And that's it! It is not as interesting as why Akashi doesn't have a girlfriend, but this inspired me to write. If there are any suggestions for more 10 Reasons Why..., please leave them in your review and I'll consider it! Or my other friends my get inspired and write them. Either way, until I get inspired, I won't be updating much of this fanfiction unless I get another random idea of my own. Till then, Ja~**

**Yours,**

**BlueSkyBlue,**

**a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**


	4. -Akashi Loves Kuroko

Konnichiwa minna! I got an inspiration from one of the reviews, though I have to admit, this is not my best 10 Reasons. This is like a CRACK video you find on Youtube, but less funny and in written form. Sometimes I wish I can transform my 10 Reasons series into Youtube videos though... But all that matters is that I am still updating this fic. I also got another inspiration from one of you for a **10 Reasons Why Midorima needs his lucky items**, but am not sure how to write it at all. However, school holidays are almost over and I can ask the Midorima of my school to answer my questions. XD I cannot promise that it will be a fic, but I would like to write it myself. Just let me wait till some lightning storms into my head with inspiration... Alright! On with the story!

* * *

**10 Reasons Why Akashi Loves Kuroko (inspired by Rinfantasy)**

1\. He is not Kise, the one every fangirl chases after

Kise Ryouta is a model. In short, everywhere he goes, he'd be recognised. And wherever he is, girls just run after him.

Akashi now knows why Aomine is so willing to date Kise. So he can get a good look on the girls' private parts.

Akashi himself wouldn't want such a boyfriend, which is why he chose Kuroko.

* * *

2\. He is not Midorima, the horoscope idiot

After an exchange camp with Shuutoku, Akashi learnt that Midorima and his horoscope obsession is too extreme. He wonders how Takao can tolerate Midorima, especially when he is unable to get his hands on his daily lucky item.

It is either that Takao has a house full of lucky items for Midorima, or Takao has learnt to deal with it.

* * *

3\. He is not Aomine, the boob obsessed guy

Akashi, being a dignified man, feels embarrassed when hanging out with Aomine.

Whenever a decent looking girl passes by them, Aomine would wolf-whistle and the girl would give them a look.

Akashi wouldn't tolerate even standing next to a guy like Aomine.

* * *

4\. He is not Murasakibara, the candy giant

If not for the fact that Murasakibara is dating Himuro Tatsuya, Akashi would never stand near Murasakibara. The way Murasakibara would whine out his name, or anyone's name for that matter, sounds like they are in a really serious relationship.

Which is why Akashi would only hang out with Murasakibara when Himuro is around. So that Murasakibara can whine out Himuro's name and not his.

* * *

5\. He is not Momoi, the one every guy stares at

Akashi hates it when he is with Momoi. Because guys stare, and they glare with jealousy.

Akashi doesn't mind the glares, but somehow, the stares make him uncomfortable.

* * *

6\. He needs to spend some time with someone other than his Rakuzan teammates.

Here's the list:

-Kotaro is a 2nd Kise Ryouta. He's super annoying.

-Reo tries to hit on him every single time

-Eikichi makes him feel reaaaaally short

-Mayuzumi... makes him feel like he's cheating on Kuroko

* * *

7\. Akashi's gay and is proud of it. XD

Akashi is red,

Kuroko is blue,

Ship them together,

Won't they be cute?

* * *

8\. Because Kuroko is cute

Hello... Kuroko is so kawaii no matter what he wears. ESPECIALLY WITH THAT BED HAIR. HE IS SO KAWAIIIIII!

*author stops fangirling and holds breath.* okay... Have to calm down and write the fic...

* * *

9\. Height difference 

Akashi is just happy he's taller than his boyfriend. This establishes their relationship on who's the dominant and the submissive.

* * *

10\. He knows that no matter what, Kuroko will still love him for who he is.

Akashi was ashamed when he lost himself during middle school and gained his Emperor Eye. He lost his boyfriend through that. But after the Winter Cup finals...

_"Akashi-kun?"_

_Akashi spun around, his Emperor eye flashing. _

_Arms enveloped him and his eyes widened. _

_"Tetsuya. Explain your actions." He demanded, immediately regretting his actions as Kuroko flinched at the sharpness of his voice._

_Taking a deep breath, Kuroko look up at the pair of mismatched eyes which were turning back to their original red colour. He stood on his tiptoes and pecked the Rakuzan captain on the lips quickly, blushing as he did so. _

_"I just wanted you to know. That after all this time, my feelings for you haven't changed. You may have changed, but you are still my Sei-kun in my eyes."_

_Emotions ran through Akashi as Kuroko said his name. "Sei-kun", the nickname he told Kuroko to call him when they were dating back in middle school._

_"Sei-kun?" Kuroko bit his lips as he stared up at his ex-boyfriend's now fully red eyes._

_Akashi suddenly smirked. "Does that mean that you can live in my place now?"_

_Kuroko blushed and looked down. "You really have changed. A lot."_

_Akashi cupped Kuroko's face as he gently pull them back up. "Yes, I did, Tetsu-chan."_

_Kuroko's eyes widened. "You remember."_

_"Of course I do," Akashi drawled._

_"Sei-kun... I want you to know. No matter how much you changed, or how you will change in the future, I will still love you. No matter what happens and no matter how you look like, I will still love you. I do not care if you don't return me my feelings, but I want you know how I feel."_

_Warms lips pressed against his own. Kuroko's eyes widened but he relaxed as he melted into the gentle kiss Akashi gave him. _

_"Baka," Akashi scolded as he pulled themselves apart. "I don't deserve someone like you."_

_"But I deserve someone like you." Kuroko gave a slight smile. "No matter how much you will change, I think I deserve someone like you."_

Akashi is grateful to have such a boyfriend.

* * *

And this is done! Thanks for reading! Still open for more requests and I'll see which one inspires me. Till then, ja~

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	5. Author's Note 2

Hey, minna! Ok, I recently got into a fight with of one my friends Transparent Mirror. Here's the conversation I had with her on Whatsapp:

_Natsuka: Hey please i write my fanfictions alone okay_

_Natsuka: And I write when i have inspiration_

_Hayuka: Uhuh_

_Natsuka: AND inspiration takes time_

_Natsuka: AND reveuws_

_Hayuka: I have inspiration all the time_

_Natsuka: *reviews_

_Natsuka: FAvourites_

_Natsuka: AND follows okay_

_Hayuka: I don't complain even if I get 1 review a week._

_Hayuka: If I'm lucky I get more_

_Natsuka: For you only_

_Hayuka: You practiccaly wait for a certain number of reviews then update._

_Natsuka: It takes reviews to give inspiration to update you know_

_Hayuka: Uhuh_

_Hayuka: Hey_

_Natsuka: What_

_Hayuka: Be like me lah. Write them in a book_

_Hayuka: Then type them out every week_

_Hayuka: Done_

_Hayuka: That's what I do_

_Natsuka: BAH_

_Natsuka: TOo lazy_

_Natsuka: No time_

_Natsuka: Waste pen ink_

_Natsuka: Or pencil lead_

_Hayuka: Pencil lead is only 80 cents a box_

_Natsuka: I don't give a shit_

_Natsuka: I only update when i feel like doing so_

_Hayuka: Heart breaker_

_Natsuka: 80cents is still money_

_Natsuka: waste paper_

_Hayuka: Yea rich girl_

_Hayuka: Dun use paper lor_

_Natsuka: Waste exercise book lah_

_Hayuka: Use an exercise book then you dun need already. All my books of randomness were my sister's._

_Natsuka: No point doing the same thing twice_

_Hayuka: I edit out my work when typing_

_Hayuka: Put new information_

_Hayuka: Besides if I dun have time to update I'll tell my readers and apologize_

_Natsuka: Holy shit you can do a fanfic abt 10 reasons why Transparent Mirror takes a long time to update her fanfics hah_

_Hayuka: Not let them wait till hell freezes over_

_Natsuka: Haha_

_Natsuka: Do the fanfic_

_Natsuka: Then maybe ill update heart killer or the crush that lasted for 10 years or the contract of eternity. One of them haha._

_Hayuka: You say wan ah_

_Natsuka: If u update faster then I'll update fast_

_Natsuka: Its up to u when ill be posting the next chapter hahahahahahaha_

_Hayuka:..._

_Natsuka: And if u want to know whats coming next then write faster_

_Hayuka: okok you can't just say something and then the next sec I finish already what_

_Natsuka: The future of the next chapter is in Hayuka's hands_

_Hayuka: You better go and write an author's note about that and post it up_

_Natsuka: u can do it_

_Natsuka: And promote my fanfics at the same time_

_Hayuka: I always do that. And I bet i broke a lot of hearts when they realize that you dont update anymore_

And in case you are all wondering, about the _ahs _and the _lahs_ and so on, those are what people on my country call slangs.

And... yea. I have been dared to write a 10 Reasons fanfiction on why she takes so long to update.

She was the one who told me to do it. And if you are reading this Natsuka, also known as spawn of the demon king Akashi, you know it is.

AND MAKE SURE YOU UPDATE THE CHAPTER WHEN I POST THE 10 REASONS UP. IT WILL BE OUT LATEST BY TWO WEEKS.

Yea. That's kinda it.

Thanks for all the support you all have been giving me by the way. Unlike a certain someone, I like to keep my readers entertained.

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	6. -Transparent Mirror Takes A Long Time

HEY TRANSPARENT MIRROR ALSO KNOWN AS KIRYUU NATSUKA ALSO KNOWN AS SPAWN OF THE DEMON KING ALSO KNOWN AS SCISSOR MANIAC ALSO KNOWN AS A PERSON WITH AKASHI, KYOUYA, LEVI AND A WHOLE LOT OF OTHER EVIL ANIME PEOPLE'S PERSONALITY! GUESS WHAT?! I MANAGED TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS?! IT MEANS YOU HAVE TO UPDATE A CHAPTER OF ONE OF YOUR MANY INCOMPLETE FANFICTIONS! YOU PROMISED! I WILL HAVE A LOOKOUT FOR IT IN 3 DAYS TIME!

I'm not even bothering to greet you guys because this chapter is BULLSHIT. Excuse my language but it's true. I kinda had a fight with one of my best friends, Kiryuu Natsuka a.k.a. Transparent Mirror about updating fanfictions in the last chapter. One thing about her and her fanfictions is, they are good, better than mine even, but she NEVER finished them, and she makes people wait for too damn long. I know that I've done that not too long ago, but that was because I got my computer confiscated for a year. She, on the other hand, takes months to update. Then when she gets uninterested with her story, she just deletes it. So we were arguing about this and she dared me to do a fanfiction, **10 Reason why Transparent Mirror takes a Long Time to Update**. If I do it, she will update a chapter of one of her many incomplete fanfictions. I want to read her fanfiction, so I'm making the effort write this out. On with the story!

P.S. If you want to read the conversation Natsuka and I had, its in the previous chapter.

* * *

**10 Reasons Why Transparent Mirror Takes A Long Time to Update Her Fanfictions (dared to write by Transparent Mirror)**

1\. She's sadistic and enjoys torturing people (Don't protest Natsuka, you are)

Here is a conversation that she had with another friend of mine, BlackPhoenixRose, a.k.a. Kuroryuu Mikasa on WhatsApp last year.

_Mikasa: Natsuka, I really wanna kill someone_

_Natsuka: Then kill lorh_

_Mikasa: How can I kill a person when he is not here?_

_Natsuka: Oh, it's a he?_

_Mikasa: Obviously_

_Natsuka is typing..._

_Mikasa: Natsuka?_

_Natsuka is typing..._

_Mikasa: Why take so long to type wan u..._

_Natsuka: __First you slowly rip off his hands and cut off his legs. Then gouge his eyes out and cut out his tongue. Dig out his organs, and while doing this, spill salt and alcohol on all his wounds, whichever one you prefer, on all his wounds and then you carve out his heart._

_Mikasa:..._

_Natsuka: How's it?_

_Mikasa: Wait, lemme screenshot this..._

_Natsuka: For what_

_Mikasa: Wait..._

_Mikasa: Sent to Hayuka Shizuka Aoi... the Otaku4eva group... and the guy..._

In case you are all wondering. Yes, the ninth reason of 10 Reasons Why Akashi doesn't have a Girlfriend was inspired by Natsuka.

...Fine, credits go to her...

* * *

2\. She needs her *coughs* 'motivation'

"Guess what Hayuka?" Natsuka asked the brunette.

Mikasa who happened to be eavesdropping, said, "What, you going to Africa for business trip arh?"

"No," Natsuka shot a glare to Mikasa before smiling brightly, making her look scary... "I got 96 follows for The Crush That Lasted For 10 Years!"

"Does that mean you are going to update soon?" Hayuka asked excitedly.

"Of course not!'

"Nande?"

"4 more follows..." Natsuka hummed to herself. "Wait till I get a hundred..."

*Seriously, this just happened a few days ago. Except that Mikasa wasn't here... She moved to another country.*

*The Crush That Lasted For 10 Years is one of Natsuka's Kuroko no Basuke fanfictions."

* * *

3\. She deems her fanfictions bad and deletes them

_Year 2014_

_"I just updated Model Craze," Natsuka said to Hayuka as the two students ate in the school canteec._

_"Read it already," Hayuka swallowed her food before saying. " You updated it last night and IT WAS SOOO GOOOOOOOOOD!"_

_"I know right? Only I can write fanfictions like that."_

_"I WANNA READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!"_

_"Wait larh... When I update."_

_Year 2015 comes and no updates for Model Craze..._

_"I deleted Model Craze, "Natsuka said calmly, as if it was a normal thing to do. "It really sucks."_

_Hayuka stared at her friend. "Natsuka."_

_"What?"_

_"Do you remember how many reviews you had for that fic?"_

_"No. Why?"_

_"Do you have any idea how many follows and favourites you have for that fic?"_

_"NO!"_

_"Do you know that you've broken so many hearts now?"_

_"Um... no?"_

_"Evil person."_

*Model Craze was a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction Transparent Mirror wrote last year and deleted this year.*

* * *

4\. She is forced to study for exams all day long

Here is the list of exams she can have in a year:

-electone exams

-school exams

-scholarship exams

-music exams

-whatever exams her parents want her to take

* * *

5\. She gets writer's block

_Inner conscious: Yea right, she is just too lazy to write._

* * *

6\. She is too busy playing Love Live School Idol Festival

Current event: 10th round SCORE MATCH

Prize when you get 25000 points: SR Nozomi

Goal to reach a day: 2500 points

So... What are you waiting for? Let's do some hardcore gaming!

* * *

7\. She has other responsibilities to fulfill

In school..

"Natsuka, when are you going to update Heart Killer?" Hayuka asked her friend during concert practice.

Natsuka turns to Hayuka with this tired looking expression on her face. "Do you have any idea what I've been doing every day? I worked till midnight helping my cousin with her company affairs! I have electone competitions! I have syarahan competitions! I had to do a report for the Girl's Brigade camp last Saturday! My parents have been setting me up with guys who do not even look handsome!"

Natsuka rants on and on and on. (I do not know whether half the stuff she said were true...)

Mikasa closed her eyes. "And here she goes again."

Hayuka nodded. "The next thing you know, she'll be going to have to set up a company in the North Pole."

Mikasa opened her eyes and stared at Hayuka. "What, and let her customers be the polar bears?"

"Exactly!"

"Hayuka, have you seen a doctor? They should have told you that you are crazy."

"Always have been." Hayuka grins.

*Heart Killer is a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction that Transparents Mirror writes.*

* * *

8\. She can't be bothered

When she has free time...

Natsuka WhatsApps Hayuka

_Natsuka: I'm boreddddddd_

_Natsuka: Noothing to doooooo_

_Natsuka: Hayuka?_

_Natsuka: U there?_

* * *

9\. She's rich and high society and doesn't have time for commoners like us (Putting in a bit of Ouran Highschool here...)

"I have to go to a business party."

"OMG, I see (rants out all the famous people's names) in the party! #fangirlssssss"

_Hayuka: Rich Bastard_ (quote from Fujioka Haruhi)

* * *

10\. She's the spawn of the demon king

She is literally the SPAWN of the demon king, which kind of means that she is the princess of hell because her father is Satan. She probably does to hell every weekend to do royal business and have parties.

I have one question. Do they drink lava there?

* * *

Done! Now, this chapter isn't beta-ed so there are A LOT of mistakes. I really want to read a chapter of whatever fic Natsuka is writing. AND CAN YOU SEE THIS NATSUKA?! I DID IT! NOW WHERE IS THAT FANFICTION?!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


End file.
